bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/13 Blades Fanbook Translations
Hey everybody, how y'all doing? So, as many of you are aware, Kubo released a fanbook a while back named "The 13 Blades". While it isn't exactly a databook revealing a lot of information, it did give us some interesting stuff and shed some light on a couple things worth looking into, including what Kubo thinks about when he creates characters, what characters think of other characters, miscellaneous information, and of course, the creme de la creme, a short story focusing on Izuru Kira, Shaz Domino (didn't think he'd return, huh?), and a librarian girl from Central 46 named Nayura. There is also another short story about Hisagi and memories of his old friends who were killed by Hollows during that training exercise, but I couldn't find it. If you guys manage to, please see if you can post it below, so we can all take a look. The fanbook also includes tribute sketches drawn by other Jump mangaka, including Kishi (which is this one) but I couldn't find the others. It's hard finding stuff, don't yell at me! Thanks to our friends over at Bleach Asylum, I've managed to collect some of the translations for this fanbook and have put them all together on this blog so that all of you can take a look and state your opinions down below. So before anything else, let me say that all credit goes to them for these tidbits of information, and I hope this becomes an informative read for everybody. After looking through it myself, there is some interesting things here that made me rethink and reconsider a lot of things in regards to my own stories and my characters, and maybe it will do the same for you too. Some of this stuff is posted directly from the Bleach Asylum thread without me changing anything so it might seem a bit messy. Without further adieu, here we go! Kubo's Character Creation Thoughts :Basically, these are what Kubo considers when drawing and writing about his characters. Rukia: When I draw this manga, I'm thinking of Ichigo as the protagonist of human side and Rukia as the protagonist of Shinigami side. so when I see Rukia taking the 1st pot, I couldn't be happier. Byakun: Basically a male version of Rukia. Also, Senbonzakura was inspired by Yoshitsune Senbonzakura. I wanted to get the aristocratic samurai feeling on him. Shunsui: When I draw him I think of an Italian man. Thick body hair, droopy eyes, droopy eyebrows, and a bit of playboy personality. Also, I drew Shunsui and Ukitake as a set together. Hitsugaya: When I draw the whole group of Gotei 13, I wanted to include a child character and that's why I came up with Hitsu. Kenpachi: Kenpachi's appearances is intimidating, and I thought he should have a pet on his shoulder and I put Yachiru there. Mayuri: I wanted a character in the Gotei 13 to be completely nuts so I came up with Mayuri. He's fun to draw. Yamajii: Genryuusai is such a cool character, I'm glad the readers have accepted him as the CC. Soi fon: I created Soi fon because of Yoruichi... (*can't see the rest*) Gin: Gin consistently has strong followers. He's been gone for a while now but I feel like he had made a great impression on the fans. Hisagi: He was so loved by fans. In the beginning, I didn't mean to make him easy to get bullied, but I just couldn't resist when I drew him (laughs) Nimaiya: I actually came up with Nimaiya's design a long time ago as "the man who created zan" The Royal Guard So we already know Kirinji is the general of east (Divine General of East), now we know the others. 1st Officer, Divine General of the East, Tenjirou Kirinji 2nd Officer, Divine General of the South, Kirio Hikifune 3rd Officer, Divine General of the West, Ouetsu Nimaiya 4th Officer, Divine General of the North, Senjumaru Shutara Ichibe would be the Central Divine General, but that post doesn't say. --- User's Question: That's very interesting, did Shunsui just said Yamajii contacted Kirinji to heal him and Ukitake when they were a KID? Andygoesrawr: It does seem to imply that. It says that when he was little, he was injured in a fight with Ukitake and Yamamoto took him somewhere to be healed. And he kinda says that Kirinji's water techniques are nostalgic, so he's implying that Kirinji healed him, yeah. Character Thoughts on Other Characters First Division Sasakibe Kuchiki Byakuya: "There are those who spread bad rumors about Vice-Captain Sasakibe’s competence, but I have nothing but admiration for his fervent loyalty." Yamamoto: "I have complete faith in Choujirou. He understands all the finer points and acts accordingly. For this reason, no one else but him is the vice-captain of the 1st Division." --- Yamamoto Hirako Shinji: "A lot happened in the past, but I hold no grudge against the old man. He’s still very, very vigorous. I want to know his secret." Kyouraku Shunsui: "Yama-jii? He’s still scary, huh~ ‘cause he hasn’t weakened at all~ It’s troubling. Anyway, wanna get a drink? Tonight?" Matsumoto Rangiku: "What? The Captain-Commander? I’ve seen glimpses of him at captain meetings, but that’s about it~ Well~ I heard he frequented the pub in the past." Sasakibe Choujirou: "Eijisai-dono.. I mean, Captain-Commander? Serving under the Captain-Commander as vice-captain, that is my duty. That’s all I have to say." Second Division Omaeda Marechiyo Sui-Feng: "Hmph, I don’t really have anything to say about him, but I guess he’s helpful once in a blue moon. Rudeness towards Yoruichi-sama is the one thing I’ll never forgive." Hisagi Shuuhei "I’ve been to his residence a few times, but it’s outrageous, the scale of everything. And his family line is weird…" Shihouin Yoruichi Sui-Feng: "Yoruichi-sama? Her beauty and grace don't make you feel anything? Fool! That’s why people these days…" Kuchiki Byakuya: "That werecat? She is no longer in the Gotei 13. That’s why there’s nothing I could say about her. …The past? Nothing really." Sui-Feng Omaeda: "Captain Sui-Feng? Hm~ The number of cat goods is getting more outrageous each year. I’m sure she’d never buy them with my money… She’d never… " Kiyone: "Thank you very much! The photographs you took of Captain Ukitake that time are my treasure! If you ever have the chance to take more, please do!" Enjouji Tatsufusa: "Fuoooowh! Captain Sui-Feng? She is my sweetheart, the one I love! Captain Sui-Feng… please hit me." Yoruichi: "You’re still like a newborn baby. You won’t catch up to me at this rate. That’s right, I still have the secret photographs from when you tried to trick me." Third Division Ichimaru Gin Kusajishi Yachiru: "Gin-kun gave me lots of dried persimmons. Gin-kun’s persimmons were really sweet and tasty." Matsumoto Rangiku: "What the hell~ In the end, he disappeared without leaving anything… Me? I’m fine now. Because it was the Gin I knew." Kira Izuru Matsumoto Rangiku: "See~? No need to pull such a stingy face~ You wanna drink, right? For his sake too. Come on, let’s drink!" Hinamori Momo: "I’ve known Kira-kun since my Academy days. What? He’s nice to me? There’s no way, is there? Back then, I…" Otoribashi Roujuurou Kira Izuru: "Captain? He looks gloomy(?) like me, but he isn’t. He can speak English and play music. He’s comfortable to be around." Hirako Shinji: "Rose is very stylish, like me. He’s a handsome guy, right? Well, he could never beat me no matter how he tries." Muguruma Kensei: "Rose returned as captain at the same time as me and Shinji. I see, that Ichimaru guy was in the 3rd Division…" Yamamoto: "I made effort to their reinstatements, you say? Central 46 isn’t such an obstinate organization. They’re open to reason. So many old faces~" Fourth Division Unohana Retsu Kotetsu Isane: She’s my beautiful captain who I respect deeply. She’s also attentive. I can’t imagine anyone hating her. Kyouraku Shunsui: She’s been captain the longest after Yama-ji~ She’s definitely very caring. But you’re in trouble if you anger her. The kinder the woman, the bigger the danger. Yamada Hanatarou: My senpai scold me all the time but Captain Unohana is always very caring. I’m happy I can work for her! Kurotsuchi Mayuri: What do you want from me? The 4th Division Captain? I no longer have any interest in her. Neither her abilities nor real identity. I could tell you? Kotetsu Isane Unohana Retsu: She’s my wonderful assistent, Isane. I tell her to be more lady-like, but… I guess she lacks confidence. Kotetsu Kiyone: Whenever I talk with big sis, it’s usually about Captain Unohana. She really likes Captain Unohana, huh. I’m like that with Captain Ukitake, though. Yamada Hanatarou Kuchiki Rukia: When I was in the 6th Division jail, the person in charge of cleaning the room was Hanatarou. We talked freely about all sorts of things. Kuchiki Byakuya: He followed me when we were sent to Hueco Mondo. He really was an eyesore at the time. To be honest, that’s all I can recall of him. Fifth Division Hirako Shinji Sarugaki Hiyori: Wha? Shinji? I dunno know about badly Shinji, dumbass! What d’ya wanna hear? Badly Shinji’s secret? I’d tell ya (laughs) Urahara Kisuke: I caused Hirako-san nothing but trouble. Not being able to save him when this all started is my responsibility. Muguruma Kensei: Shinji is the 5th division and I’m the 9th. The fact we could return to our captain seats is thanks to the old man. He’s looking out for us in his own way. Kurotsuchi Mayuri: This man lacks a sense of distance, he always has. I hate how he barges in whenever he feels like it. Aizen Sousuke Yamamoto: I leave the treatment of traitors up to Central 46. He will never again walk freely through Seireitei. Hirako Shinji: He really deceived me. I never trusted Aizen from the start. I look like an idiot for still being deceived me like that. Hinamori Momo: Captain Aizen… No, Aizen Sousuke. I am now carrying out my duties as Gotei 13 member thanks to Captain Hirako and Rangiku-san. Kurotsuchi Mayuri: I have no interest in Aizen Sousuke who is now powerless due to my device. Although, I would be if he managed to remove his bindings. Hinamori Momo Hitsugaya Toushiro: She almost broke mentally because of Aizen, but she’s fine now, right? Also, do tell her to call me Captain Hitsugaya. Abarai Renji: Although her sword and martial art skills are lower than mine and Kira’s, Hinamori is amazing at kidou. She makes her own combinations and stuff. Sixth Division Kuchiki Byakuya Abarai Renji: He was already impressive when I first met him, but after working beside him, I really think he’s amazing. Besides, he’s Rukia’s brother-in-law. …I want to surpass him quickly! Kuchiki Rukia: I know the kindness Nii-sama has for everyone the best. Having acquired my bankai, I’m happy I could possibly be of assistence to Nii-sama now. Shihouin Yoruichi: We often played together in the past. He always looks so prim nowadays. It’s important to relax once in a while, you know. Yamada Hanatarou: I understand Rukia is important but it was mean to leave me behind as soon as we arrived in Las Noches. Abarai Renji Kuchiki Byakuya: He’s straightforward and impulsive, but those are also his strong points. The 6th Division has become livelier since Renji’s arrival. Kuchiki Rukia: Renji, huh. He’s as reckless as ever. But I guess he’s become a lot calmer since meeting Ichigo. Urahara Kisuke: It was easy to trick Abarai-san into training with Sado-sa… ah!? No, no. I mean, please be careful because you’re easy to trick. Madarame Ikkaku: I think he fits best in the 11th Division, though! It seems he’s gotten a new bankai, I wanna have a match with him sometime soon~ Eighth Division Ise Nanao Kyouraku Shunsui: "Nanao-chan? She always treats me coldly, but in reality she likes m… puh!?" (hitting sound) Kusajishi Yachiru: "She does everything for me. She’s a dependable vice-president. She gives me lots of sweet candies-" Kyouraku Shunsui Ise Nanao: "Captain? He always had this personality; he’s interested in frivolous activities, he runs after women as soon as he sees one… can I stop already?" Matsumoto Rangiku: "I wonder if it’s instinct. He’ll always appear when I’m drinking, saying “Oho?” But Nanao gets angry when we drink together." Ukitake Juushirou: "Kyouraku? He’s always been populair with female members. He’s a true captain. He might not look it, but he’s a dependable man." Yamamoto: "What? I have to comment again? About Shunsui? What did you learn at the Academy!? A captain’s haori isn’t for fashion, you moron." Tenth Division Shiba Isshin Yamamoto: "Maybe I should’ve examined his report a little closer. But there was definitely information missing." Matsumoto Rangiku: "Always slacking off… What does he think work is!? Do you know who has to clean up his mess? Me… and Toushiro!" Matsumoto Rangiku Hitsugaya Toushiro: "Matsumoto? It’s fine if she stays the way she is. I hear she looks after and helps various people. That said, do your work." Kira Izuru: "Matsumoto-san has really helped me. But she always make me drink until I puke… I’m glad, but…" Hitsugaya Toushiro Matsumoto Rangiku: "Captain? Yeah, he works well and he’s quick with everything. That’s why I can leave work to him in peace." Hinamori Momo: "I’m old friends with Shiro-chan. We’re both from a place called Junrinan in Rukongai. Ah, excuse me, I mean Captain Hitsugaya." Ukitake Juushirou: "Captain Hitsugaya’s name and my name are similar, so there’s a sense of affinity! Each year he happily accepts my birthday gifts to him in a loud voice." Kyouraku Shunsui: "Captain Hitsugaya is really popular. There are also a few people in the 8th Division who are 'interested' in him. It’s hard being a popular guy, just like me." Twelfth Division Kurotsuchi Mayuri Kurotsuchi Nemu: Mayuri-sama does no wrong. Anxiety or mistrust is out of the question because he calculates everything completely. Zaraki Kenpachi: I got no interest in guys who can’t fight to the death. He makes precise plans? I hate bastards who beat around the bush. Kuchiki Byakuya: He is a man who changed through Kurosaki Ichigo, but, as you know, I do not care for him. He is a freak who lacks grace and dignity. Urahara Kisuke: Mayuri-san? He seems to hate me, why I wonder? I do like Mayuri-san, though. Kurotsuchi Nemu Kurotsuchi Mayuri: You speak nonsense. Making a thing like Nemu is very easy. Unconvinced? How about I turn you into my test subject then? Abarai Renji: That obscene, luscious recovery Ishida and I saw in Hueco Mondo… It’s no use! I want to remember but I can’t somehow!! Urahara Kisuke Hirako Shinji: Talk about Kisuke? He really helped us out, in the past. Kisuke should’ve come back too, but he likes the Human World. Sui-Feng: Urahara? If it wasn’t for him, I could still be working under Yoruichi-sama. I’ll never forgive him! Sarugaki Hiyori Hirako Shinji: She hits me over every little thing. Also, I don’t remember when, but she once called my old hairdo ‘broken’. Ticks me off. Kurotsuchi Mayuri: Hm? That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. She’d get angry abruptly, start blabbering about rank - anyway, she was a noisy woman. Akon Kurotsuchi Mayuri: He works well for me, Akon. It allows me to focus my attention on research. What am I researching? You. Hinamori Momo: After the Arrancar fight, I was hospitalized and received organ regeneration. I’m really grateful, but… he’s a bit sca… I-I’m really thankful. Thirteenth Division Kuchiki Rukia Abarai Renji: "Now we share the same rank, huh. Well, I got promoted first, though. We’re in different divisions, but we’ll work hard and learn from each other, right!" Ukitake Juushirou: "You’ve done well to get this far, Kuchiki. While my health is poor, you support me well. Please continue as you do." Kotsubaki Sentarou: "Vice-captain… Kuchiki? Going from a death row to vice-captain promotion, huh. Alright! Let’s support Captain Ukitake together!" Kuchiki Byakuya: "Rukia? You probably have to support Ukitake in many areas due to his weak constitution. Work hard, true to the Kuchiki family name." Ukitake Juushirou Kyouraku Shunsui: "Ukitake? We’ve been together for so long, saying such things now would be embarrassing. Hm, tell him to take care of his health~" Kuchiki Rukia: "He is a wonderful person. He always looks out for me… I might not be the person I am now if it wasn’t for Captain Ukitake." Kuchiki Byakuya: "I am grateful to Ukitake. Rukia is the way she is now thanks to Ukitake. Please do tell him that I am leaving Rukia in his hands." Kotetsu Kiyone: "Captain? By the way, did you also ask Kotsubaki? No? I love… r-respect Captain Ukitake more than anyone!!!!" Shiba Kaien Ukitake Juushirou: "Having lost such a valuable subordinate is regrettable, but the entire Division has many unforgettable memories of the times we spent with Kaien." Kuchiki Rukia: "He was an wonderful superior who treated me normally like I wanted. I am still so very grateful to Kaien-dono." Zero Division Senjumaru Hyousube Ichibei: Since Senjumaru came to the Zero Division, she tailors a new uniform for me from time to time. It helpes me out, but is it really necessary to take new measurements every time? Hikifune Kirio: Senjumaru-chan is too skinny! I tell her to eat my food but she hardly ever drops by. Kurotsuchi Mayuri: She’s as horrible as ever, no matter how many years pass. If she wasn’t in the Zero Division, I would *** and *** her. I changed the key ages ago. Kyouraku Shunsui: It’s difficult to make requests to the Zero Division. But always from Senjumaru-san, my new kimono… I order… ah, never mind. Nimaiya Ouetsu Hyousube Ichibei: "I often have no clue what he’s saying, but his judgment and skills are definitely good. …But I hardly praise him ‘cause it goes straight to his head." Hikifune Kirio: "Ouetsu-chan’s place is always nice and lively. I visit from time to time, but it’s a shame all the boys work in the back." Ootoribashi Roujirou: "I feel I could play new music with him. All the dancers feel the same? Looks like we could make a good dance troupe." Zaraki Kenpachi: "Who cares. I stole this thing. It’s mine if you don’t have the guts to take it back. Besides, I finally found out its name." Hyousube Ichibei Kyouraku Shunsui: "When the Monk makes an appearance, you really feel the Zero Division has arrived. It’s a reminder we’re in a state of emergency." Kirinji Tenjirou: "I was like "Haaa~?"when old Hyousube invited me to the Zero Division, but it’s only reasonable to invite someone of my caliber." Nimaiya Ouetsu: "So! He’s the godfather of Soul Society! Yo! Say Hyo-su-be! Hyo-su-be!" Hirako Shinji: "Hiyori still holds a grudge because "that old man took Captain Hikifune away!" I’d better not let them meet." Kirinji Tenjirou Hyousube Ichibei: "He’s got a short fuse and quickly starts fights. He's probably bored, not having anyone to fight with in Soul King Palace. And he doesn’t stand a chance against me!" Kyouraku Shunsui: "As a child, when I’d get injured after a fight with Ukitake, Yama-ji would take me somewhere and get me healed. Really takes me back." Unohana Retsu: "Kirinji-san is the person who taught me healing kido. I guess you could say he is my teacher… that’s all." Urahara Kisuke: "Kirinji-san’s hot springs are truly amazing. I built a copy, but it’s difficult to replicate perfectly." Hikifune Kirio Kirinji Tenjirou: "Being hit by her freakin’ hurts… especially when she’s large… But her meals are delicious." Hirako Shinji: "I didn’t recognize her at all when we reunited. She’s too different from her time in the 12th! Hiyori would be shocked too!" Nimaiya Ouetsu: "Kirio-chan is a hot chick when she’s thin. I think so, ya. But that mama form, yeah." Yamamoto: "The last time I met Hikifune was when she was getting promoted to the Zero Division. It’s been over 110 years since then …Hn? She put on weight? Really…?" Short Story Summary Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow :The story is about one of the members of Central 46. She is a young noble, her father had been Head Librarian until Aizen showed up. After his death, she inherited his position. :Credit goes directly to verduistering, the user on Bleach Asylum responsible for getting these translations. Many thanks! The story starts by describing Central 46. Central 46 is the highest judicial organ in Soul Society, only second to the Soul King office. It consists out of 40 sages and 6 judges. Amakado Nayura, a young noble girl, is one of those sages and ranks high among them. She inherited her father’s position — he was killed by Aizen — and his pride, believing it’s their right to judge the fate of the Shinigami. She believed that’s how the "world" should be, but her "world" slowly started changing after meeting a certain Shinigami. ... Nayura is trapped under rubble in the underground assembly hall. A Quincy is coldly staring down on her. Why is this happening? Other injured sages around her curse how twisted the world has become. But Nayura knows that’s not true. The world has not become twisted. It’s simply Central 46 which has always been twisted. She starts remembering the past. ... — "Are those your answers? Hisagi Shuuhei! Kira Izuru!" The angry shout of a judge rings through the assembly hall which also works as court. The two men are suspected of assisting Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin in their betrayal. Aizen had already been sent to Muken but all other cases had been postponed until the massacred Central 46 had been reformed. Hinamori was seen as the victim of brainwashing and would only receive temporary monitoring. At first, Shuuhei was also seen as a "victim" but ended on trial due to his sympathising comments towards Tousen. Furthermore, he worsened his chances by bringing up unrelated matters such as Central 46’s questionable judgment in the case of Tousen’s friend’s murderer. Most sages felt Shuuhei was a fool for his actions, but he caught Nayura’s interest. But Kira caught her interest even more. She could understand Shuuhei’s actions as loyalty towards Tousen. But Kira spoke about his relationship with Gin in a detached manner. He admitted Gin worked with Aizen, but he said something strange. Kira said he wasn’t ordered to point his blade at Hinamori or Matsumoto. That action is his own sin. He asked this action to be removed from Gin’s list of crimes. Kira admits Gin is a criminal, nothing could excuse his actions, but he also protected Soul Society for hundreds of years. Nayura calls Kira’s words sophism. She admits Gin's final actions support the hypothesis that he intended to betray Aizen all along, but that doesn’t erase his crimes. Kira is momentarily surprised to see a child among the sages, but quickly retorts he doesn’t intend to erase Gin’s crimes. But he doesn’t want Gin to carry his (Kira’s) crimes either. The other sages are enraged by his comments, but Nayura is intrigued. Kira’s eyes tell her: — "Don’t take away my sin." In the end, Kira and Hisagi received a reprimand but weren’t demoted or discharged. The main reason being the lack of captain-level personnel. The Gotei 13 needed to return to normal operations as quickly as possible, and their powers were deemed necessary. Behind the scenes, several captain-class officers also requested their return, although the duo was never informed of this fact. Furthermore, Central 46 had other important cases, such as the question of Vizards captains and Kurotsuchi’s murder of his own men, to deal with and didn’t have any more time to spare on the case. Thus, Kira and Hisagi were released from trial and returned to work as proxy captains at Captain Commander Yamamoto’s discretion. — "Wait, Kira Izuru." Finally free, Kira heads to the stairs but is stopped by Nayura. He addresses her casually at first, but corrects himself once he realises who she is. Nayura says there is no need for formalities. And as if talking to herself, she lists Kira’s educational history, his parents (Kira Kagekiyo and Kira Shizuka), his favorite foods, his hobbies… — "…Are you a stalker?" — "Recently the words and actions of Shinigami are much like those of the Human World. Is this the influence of Kurosaki Ichigo?" Nayura proceeds to introduce herself. She is the administrator of the Great Spirit Book Gallery. The Gallery forcefully collects and stores all information of Soul Society. It is said one of the reasons Aizen massacred the sages in Central 46 was to get information on the Hogyoku. Kira understands it’s no surprise she could have information on him. He asks her if the Gallery investigates people to such an extent. Nayura answers it’s only natural to do so, considering they can’t cut corners when judging Shinigami in name of the Soul King. With a mischievous smile, Nayura says Kira’s Seireitei Communications’ serial novel "I want to apologise to you” is quite the masterpiece. He asks her what relevance that has and she answers it doesn’t have no relevance. Kira asks what she could possible need to ask him if she already knows everything. She argues the Gallery doesn’t know everything. They can’t collect people’s inner thoughts and hidden information. If they could, the whole Aizen ordeal would have never happened. Kira admits that’s true, but states: — "I don’t think things like my inner thoughts are very interesting, though." She says she’s merely asking half out of curiosity. Kira frowns. Having been told there’s no need for formalities, he flatly tells her he doesn’t appreciate his inner workings being picked apart for someone else’s amusement. She refutes it’s only half for amusement. Her smile disappears and she says the other half is for Central 46. Central 46 are the Soul King’s limbs, they are the gatekeepers of the law. To fulfil this role, they need to understand Shinigami more deeply. Not doing so will result in being killed by Shinigami. Her father might still be alive if Central 46 had understood the Shinigami better. No… Aizen would still have done so. But maybe things would’ve turned out slightly different. Central 46 has made several irrational decisions in the past. Pitting Shinigami against each other, favoring nobles and forcing blame on common men, to name a few. Their irrational decision to execute Rukia, despite several captain’s objections, was accepted as just another Central 46 whim. Actually, rather than accepting, the Shinigami may have simply "given up". — "I see…" Kira remembers the first time he set foot into Central 46. First he was greeted by Aizen’s illusion, but when it dispelled, he saw a sea of dead bodies. Her father must’ve been among those. Finally she asks him her question: — "Why didn’t you blame everything on Ichimaru Gin?" Kira remains silent and Nayura continues speaking. Everything was set up from the beginning. From the moment Kira joined the 3rd Division. No, even before that. Even the Hollow attack during the Academy training session is believed to have been set up. Wouldn’t it be easier to shift the blame of the hostility he showed his colleagues completely on Gin? — "…It’s the opposite. The complete opposite. Forcing everything on him, that’s a heavy burden. ….A burden I can’t possibly carry." Nayura asks him a few more questions before letting him leave. She doesn’t understand him completely, but knowing there were things Kira himself couldn’t process properly either, she decides not to dig further. Instead, Nayura will try to learn more about Shinigami and the Human World than before. She visited a tea house in Soul Society. Kira, knowing her true identity and seeing her be taught bad games by Kyouraku and Matsumoto, quickly tried to stop the situation, but it turned out Kyouraku already knew her identity. Nayura learned more about the Rukongai and Human World, surprising her peers who confined themselves to the noble blocks. Still, she made sure to remain neutral, not backing the Shinigami and Rukongai citizens too much. She was only one person but she was determined to try and change Central 46 over time. After spending her days quietly like this, she was informed of two things. First, the Vandenreich has started attacking Seireitei. And secondly, Kira has been killed in action by a Stern Ritter. Current location: the underground assembly hall Central 46 was in a precarious position. The 2nd attack by the Vandenreich - an empire created in the shadows of Seireitei - overturned Seireitei into Vandenreich itself. Such an invasion had been beyond the imagination of the Central 46 sages. In the previous war, a thousand years ago, the Quincies had never stepped into the Central 46 assembly hall and living quarters, hidden deep underground. Therefore, those places had escaped the corrosion by "shadows". That said, they were still powerless to a direct attack. Kyouraku had offered the services of the 1st Division, but Central 46, in their arrogance, turned down the offer because they trusted their personal guards the most. Maybe Kyouraku’s mumbling of "Can you protect yourselves?" made them stubborn. Maybe the milder sages like Nayura felt it was more important to protect the Soul King Palace. Whatever the case, most sages believed their guards and seals would protect them. It was common sense to them. But this "common sense" was torn to pieces by merely one attacker. A bespectacled Quincy with leopard-print tattoos on the right side of his face stands among the fallen. He’s surprised there’s not even a single captain protecting the place. Maybe they’re all body doubles? — "I thought I could make myself look good by taking down a captain or something, but I guess I was too naive, huh." One sage calls him a fool: these guards are among some of the best. The Quincy is disappointed. What? They’re not even Gotei 13 soldiers? He calls the guards and sages bourgeoisie who are ignorant about the real world. The sage is offended. Ignorant? Us? You came here to squash us because we are the centre of Seireitei, didn’t you? The Quincy stabs the old man as he corrects him: he wasn’t ordered to attack them. He simply came to gain information on the Hogyoku from the Gallery, of his own accord. — "Yes, the great Shaz Domino, will do the Hogyoku a favor and make good use of it." Shaz Domino was originally a fake V made by the V Sternritter Gremmy Thoumeaux, The Visionary. In other words, he was nothing more than a "imaginary product" like Guenael Lee, The Vanishing Point. However, thanks to his ability The Viability, Shaz was able to transform himself into an existence with a physical body. He can absorb Reishi from his surroundings and repair his own body. In other words, he has regeneration powers that surpass those of a Vollständig or Hollow. Whenever Shaz lost parts of his body during fights, parts created by Gremmy’s imagination would regenerate as parts created by Reishi. In the end, all imagined parts were replaced by physical body, allowing him to escape Gremmy’s control. Gremmy didn’t care and left things up to Yhwach. Yhwach gave him, maybe on a whim, the Greek letter Stigma and welcomed Shaz as a Sternritter. His power The Viability was simply renamed Stigma (lit. Holy Scar) to fit the letter. Even so, from a Quincy standpoint, his undying existence could really be seen as a "holy scar" carved into the world. To repay his debt to Yhwach, Shaz had attacked the Research and Development Institute with Pepe, but had to flee from Kurosaki Ichigo’s attack. He was surprised by Kurosaki’s power. If Shaz had stayed, he would’ve been too busy regenerating and would’ve risked being sealed by the researchers in the meantime. In any case, Shaz was determined to prove he wasn’t some byproduct. He’d gain a power bigger than Gremmy’s. The Hogyoku was a power fit for his "undying body". The Hogyoku eliminates the border between Hollow and Shinigami and allows them to fuse. If Shaz had such power he could even become a Hollowfied Quincy. Shaz conjectured his undying body could suppress the Hogyoku’s rejection and the to-a-Quincy-poisonous Hollow elements. He couldn’t find any traces of the Hogyoku in the Research and Development Institute. Reclaiming the existing Hogyoku from Aizen was probably next to impossible. So, his next plan was learning how to create a new Hogyoku from information in the Great Spirit Book Gallery database. And that’s where stands now, in the Gallery. Shaz asks who is the head librarian, knowing the materials were heavily sealed by the librarian after the Aizen incident. An old man points to Nayura, hoping to be spared himself. — "Thanks. You’re one hell of an asshole for selling out your own comrade. Go die." Shaz stabs the man in his neck and walks towards Nayura. He’s surprised to see a young girl among all the elderly and mockingly asks her if she’s also "playing" judge. Trapped under rubble, Nayura looks around. Many sages are injured but even those without injuries are curled up scared like children. She thinks to herself: — "….Yes, maybe we were really only playing judge. The Shinigami were quite the adults to play along with our ridiculous games." She starts laughing. — "Hahaha… This really takes the cake. I have no objections." Shaz asks what’s so funny. — "I simply just realised how stupid we look. Finally realising why we are powerless while on death’s door is just too ridiculous." Nayura continues talking to herself while Shaz looks on. — "Yes, we were simply scared. We were simply frightened. Not of the Quincies, mind you. We were simply scared of the Shinigami." — "We, Central 46, were scared of changing values. We were terrified of being left behind by the Shinigami who kept evolving and interacting with the Human World. That’s why we tried to stop the evolution of the Shinigami by declaring our thoughts to be absolute. Really, it’s laughable! Calling ourselves the eyes of the Soul King!? Although the Soul King continued to accept the changing world without punishing it!" Shaz shrugs his shoulders, thinking fear made her lose her mind. He wants her to undo the seal. How? Do I need your finger print? Your veins? Your retina? Your blood? Your soul? Laughing, he readies his dagger, preparing to cut off her legs which are stuck under the rubble to make her easier to carry. Nayura closes her eyes and braces herself for the pain. But the pain doesn’t come. She opens her eyes and sees Shaz’s surprised face and a Shinigami that sliced off the Quincy’s dagger carrying arm. Shaz registers the pain and jumps back. He quickly starts healing himself by absorbing Reishi from his surroundings. Rubble and walls turn to dust. His arm is regenerated in a few seconds. The Shinigami speaks, saying Shaz’s regeneration is truly like a Hollow’s, just as the Research and Development Institute researchers said. — "Tch… Who the hell are you?" Shaz realises the Shinigami is in a different league from the Central 46 guards and asks his name. — "…I’m no longer anyone. Raise… Wabisuke." Nayura recognises the man is Kira. She’s happy he didn’t die, but his skin looks eerily pale. She can feel his Reiatsu but it’s surprisingly quiet, almost dead. — "…Sorry. I didn’t came here to save you. Even so, I’m happy I came in time." Nayura asks if he’s really Kira. The man shakes his head. — "That man died. …He died. I’m simply a… Shinigami." The Shinigami lifts the rubble covering Nayura with one arm and swings it towards Shaz as if it weighs nothing. Shaz hastily avoids. Nayura is shocked. She asks if he always had such physical strength. Kira remains silent and simply pursues the Quincy. The past — Research and Development Institute: Captain Room Kira wakes up. The last thing he remembers is being in a situation he would not survive. Was he healed by Inoue-san? Or Captain Unohana? But he hears a voice opposite of those women: Kurotsuchi Mayuri. — "Can you hear me? Kira Izuru." Kira realises he can’t move his body. He can’t feel any life from his body. — "You are definitely dead. You have no pulse. But rest assured. That’s all according to plan. You really do make a great test subject. You continue to reject your own value as naturally as breathing. Yet you pathetically cling to this world. That’s why you accept all changes to your body." Mayuri states he increased Kira’s reiatsu, and also his physical strength and toughness. It’d be boring if broke right away, right? Kira indeed can’t feel his pulse, and can feel his stronger reiatsu. But where is the reiatsu coming from? Mayuri answers this question before he can even ask. Normally Mayuri leaves the vanishing souls of fallen soldiers alone, but this time, so many soldiers died, it would upset the balance. He fixed Kira’s body with the souls of fallen seated officers scattered around Kira. — "I heard you like carrying burdens. Inherit their lives as much as you like. You don’t need to thank me. You can pay me back by working." The present Kira tells Shaz he has a message from the Research Institute President: "Did you think you could disguise as the dead with that human body?" Shaz is confused and assumes Mayuri means he wants to avenge his fallen subordinates. Kira knows better but can’t be bothered to explain. Mayuri told Kira he’s already done studying Quincies. He has no interest in someone whose only ability is being difficult to die. Shaz will serve as Kira’s trial run. Kira is free to do as he sees fit. Dead yet moving, carrying the souls of the subordinates he couldn’t protect, even so, Kira decides to fight. In order to protect the only shard of dignity left in his dead body. In order to strike down the enemies of Soul Society - as Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Kira blasts Shaz away, into the Central 46 living quarters, with the kido spell Hado #58 Tenran. Shaz is surprised by Kira’s power and assumes he’s a captain. Shaz throws his daggers at Kira, but Kira reflects them with his zanpakutou. One dagger lands next to Shaz, but it’s much heavier than normal when he tries to pick it up. — "I see, your zanpakutou makes everything it slices heavier?" — "…That’s why it’s a pain to fight opponents who use projectile weapons." Kira heaves a sigh and Shaz smiles, thinking he’ll win as long as he doesn’t get too close. But then Kira uses kido spell Hado #31 Shakkahou. Shaz evades the fire balls but reflects the last one with a reishi-filled dagger and the fire ball explodes. Suddenly Kira is right in front of him. Kira hid in the smoke and shunpo’d closer, not caring if he’d get burned in the process. Shaz desperately tries to avoid being cut. Kira unleashes another Tenran spell. The room is full of flames. Shaz loses sight of Kira, but then senses him above him. Surprised by Kira’s suicidal-like actions as he dives straight into the Tenran tornado, Shaz reacts too late and Kira cuts his arm. Shaz manages to protect his arm with Blut Vene but knows each cut will make his arm heavier, until he can no longer stand. He choses to cut off his own arm. Kira is caught off guard and Shaz manages to kick the back of his zanpakutou. Shaz’s arm is already healing. Shaz is ready to strike the finishing blow, but suddenly his and Kira’s bodies are pierced by countless pieces of something. Shaz feels like he’s been stepped on by a giant. He tries to heal but his body is being forced to the floor by the countless pieces of something. He looks at Kira who stands up, coughing up blood, and realises Kira used his gravity weapon on pieces of rubble: The previous Tenran spell had created a tornado, lifting rubble into the air, and Kira had cut those pieces of rubble in the meantime. — "You… bastard… if you slipped up… you would’ve died too…" Kira walks up to the struggling Shaz and stabs him a few more times. Shaz yells in pain as his body breaks under its own increased weight. — "…I’m already dead." Shaz keeps regenerating, but the weight doesn’t disappear, making it an endless cycle of healing. — "It seems you never die… In this case, it’s hard to tell who is worse off." Maybe the weight would disappear if he could destroy and regenerate his entire body, but right now Shaz is only automatically regenerating the same flesh over and over again. Shaz sinks further and further into the ground. Because of his weight, but mainly because he's constantly absorbing reishi from the ground underneath him to repair his body. — "In the Human World, it seems there’s something called the mantle below the ground. …But I wonder if there’s anything underneath the ground of Soul Society." Shaz curses Kira, swearing revenge on him and all Shinigami. Unable to move and constantly absorbing the ground underneath him, Shaz sinks deeper and deeper. Although Kira called himself "no one" earlier, he looks at Shaz and says: — "…I’m Kira Izuru. If you’re going to curse someone, please only curse the man named Kira Izuru." Nayura calls out to Kira after Shaz has sunk so deep his shouts could no longer be heard. — "You’re gravely injured…" — "…It’s alright. I’m already dead, and Captain Kurotsuchi made me very tough." Nayura doesn’t understand. What does he mean, dead? And why did he come here to save the likes of them? Kira repeats he didn’t come here to save them. He says she shouldn’t refer to herself and the Central 46 in such a self-depreciated way. She refutes they are worthless, unable to do anything at a time like this. — "…You might be able to do something in the future. Isn’t that enough? The one without worth is me. Even so, I cling to the Gotei 13. The only thing I can do now is protect those that do have worth. …That’s all." Nayura responds by saying Kira does have worth. Kira starts to leave and Nayura asks where he’s going. He says he’s going to fight. She asks why. — "I’ve lost everything, only the fact that I am a Shinigami remains. No matter what else might be taken from me, that fact won’t change." Nayura understands she has no right to stop him, especially being a sage from Central 46. That’s why she only allows herself one selfish wish as a young girl. — "…Come back alive. Or else I won’t forgive you." — "I keep telling you, I am already dead. …I won’t ask you to understand. This is my sin towards you. I would never ask you to forgive me." Kira speaks as if to say he will never forgive himself. Hearing those words, Nayura feels she understands Kira a little. Sin is the one thing tying him and the world together. By continuing to carry sins, he manages to tie himself to the world. That’s why… — "No, I’ll forgive you!" — "…What?" — "Even if you do not come back unharmed, I will forgive you under jurisdiction of Central 46. I’ll raise you as a hero who risked his life to protect us, higher than Kurosaki Ichigo! I’ll put you on the cover of Seireitei Communications! Be prepared! If you don’t like it, you’d better come back alive!" — "…I feel I’ve truly experienced Central 46’s arrogance just now…" Izuru lets out a heavy sigh. —"I’ll see what I can do. …Being treated like that, is something I really wouldn’t allow over my dead body." A few hours pass. Kira has left and Nayura has healed her own legs with healing kido. The ground has been shaking for a short while now. It’s like the world itself is crumbling. — "Perhaps the Soul King is…?" If the Soul King was defeated by the Quincy King, then Soul Society, the Human World and even Hueco Mondo would crumble. The sages were scared. Some were screaming this must be a dream. The world they believed in would turn to dust. Central 46 has no power in such a situation. Even so… — "This is no time to despair!" Nayura stands up and shouts in a thunderous voice. — "If we don’t act at a time like this, what’s the point of the nobles!? What’s the point of Soul Society’s laws!?" The sages look at each other but don’t have any strength left to oppose her. Nayura says they’ll order the remaining citizens to evacuate. They’ll open up the large Central 46 living quarters as evacuation site. We have to change. We have to move forward with the Shinigami. To signal Kira that the people he protected indeed had worth. To prove his actions and therefore his existence is not worthless. Central 46 will start moving as a new system. Even though the world might end in the next few seconds. To prove that the people the Shinigami protected were definitely not worthless. To prove to the world that their actions indeed held meaning. THE END Conclusion And there you have it. All the stuff on The 13 Blades I could glean from Bleach Asylum. I look forward to hearing everybody's thoughts! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) Category:Blog posts